In A Stranger's Arms
by wolfwisdom
Summary: During a time of sorrow, Jennie Winters is introduced to a world of banging pipes, a maze of tunnels and a community built on honesty and relying on strong friendships. Trying to face another tomorrow, Vincent offers a helping hand in her recovery of a great loss and an innocent relationship shared between best friends is formed. Yet, Something greater binds them to fate.
1. Chapter 1: Brutality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except ocs.

**Chapter 1**: Brutality

The summer sun blazed brightly in the clear blue sky, illuminating the towers of New York to sparkle with power as they loomed over citizens rushing across sidewalks to their destinations and the endless congestion of cars stretched along blistering, black pavement as far as the eyes could see. A spot of yellow appeared after every other car and blaring horns belonging to frustrated people added harsh music to the busy city. A woman stood on the edge of the sidewalk, peering under her thick lashes at the gleaming windows refracting the relentless beams of afternoon light. She wiped the sweat from her brow, wondering how she had come to love the crowded and cramped city, consumed by mismanaged people and flaring tempers. Shrugging her shoulders at the thought, she pulled her thick mane of chocolate curls into a tight tail. Her thin fingers smoothed tiny baby curls which demolished her feeble attempt to straighten her hair. She marched along the sweltering pavement, her feet wrapped in thick cotton sneakers to protect her toes from being crushed by the trampling feet of others. Her blue eyes darted to the side, scanning the shops she passed in hopes of finding something she needed for a special surprise.

Suddenly a baby store captured her attention, a simple stroller of blue and white stood on display behind thick glass. A small white crib stood next to the stroller, a railing protector decorated with little brown bears with arms spread wide for a hug and a welcoming smile plastered on a pale blue background, spots of red filled the empty spaces. Her hand pressed to the glass, she would need baby materials within six months in caring for a new life. Pulling her black purse strap over her shoulder, she strolled into the side shop, her eyes filled with new hope in becoming a mother. Her fingers laced around the edge of a red velvet dress, the ends of the puffy sleeves laced with white fringe as the hem copied the same design. She wondered if she was carrying a boy or a girl. Should she ask the gender from her doctor so she could better prepare for what she was having? Gently shaking her head, she rid the questionable thought from her mind, she would be completely ready for anything, having time to spare for what was to come in the later future. Gliding down an aisle lined with many pairs of shoes, she paused in front of little brown sandals. She gingerly touched the edge of the rubber sole, amazed at the limitless choices of clothes and shoes for babies in a petite shop. She never imagined infants would need so much material. Sauntering to the end of the lane, she turned right and met a modest choice of clothes for parents-to-be. Her delicate features sparkled with new-found joy from her discovery, she walked down the racks of hanging shirts, skirts and pants. Pausing before a shelf of neatly folded T-shirts, she skimmed through the stack until she found a perfect fit. Lifting the neon material to her eyes, the slogan along the front torso read "World's Greatest Daddy" in capital letters, emphasizing a true fact. Glancing at her wristwatch, she realized time was running short until her husband would arrive home. Yanking the shirt from the pile, she raced up the aisle to the cash register, where an older stocky woman with red hair greeted her with a friendly grin.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" She smiled, pulling the shirt to her view as Jennie placed the top on the counter. "Oh, that's a good choice." She replied, scanning the bar code on the price and waited for the cost to appear on the computer screen.

"Thank you. My husband doesn't know, so I'm going to surprise him with the shirt to convey the message." Jennie explained with a joyous beam across her face, lighting the dull room with her immense happiness.

"Now that's a wonderful surprise!" She enthused, twisting the shirt into a tight roll and shoved it in a blue paper bag as she pulled the cardboard handles together, making sure the bag was secure enough. Jennie reached into her purse, quickly pulled the wallet out and slipped the cashier a crinkled twenty-dollar bill. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about three months along." Jennie answered, tugging a loose curl behind her pierced ear, placing her free hand on her flat belly, evidence of her pregnancy not yet visible.

"Congratulations. Believe me, when you see your child for the first time, it will be something you will remember for the rest of your life. I wish you happiness on your journey to parenthood with your husband." She beamed, handing Jennie the bag as her eyes glanced down at her lower abdomen, glad for the new life.

"Thank you." Jennie said, grabbing the bag, slightly taken aback by her sincerity. Jennie was merely a customer yet she showed her the same courtesy as her own family.

She pushed the glass door open and emerged with the horde of people waiting at the edge of the sidewalk, anxiously anticipating the moment the don't walk sign would shift green. Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, she nibbled on her bottom lip, attempting to control her bubbling excitement. Jennie needed to hurry home just in time to arrive earlier than her husband to wrap the shirt. She received the news of her pregnancy the day before, losing track of her time of the month with all her focus drawn on her job and husband, Noah. The red light flashed green, immediately the crowd rushed across the street to the other curb. She stepped on the cement curve, continuing left to a nearby park she regularly cut through to get home to save time spent at lights, waiting to cross to another one.

Jennie passed through the steel entrance of the lush grounds, greeted by enormous pine trees that stretched heavenward beside man-made towers, in a silent race who would claim victory to the sky. She ambled across the fresh green grass, dew along the tips of the forest blades tickled the bottoms of her sneakers, a few drops seeped through the material and dampened her plain cotton socks. Her eyes darted to her watch, fear crawled up her spine in realization her little trip to the store cost her valuable minutes. Jennie sighed with irritation, determined to beat the hand of time and prepare her little surprise. An idea popped in her mind, causing her fingers to rake through her purse until her fingers laced around a familiar oval object. Pulling the flip-phone to her view, her thumb slipped in between the tight crack and pushed the cellphone open. The bright screen of the background decorated with a picture of Noah's face nuzzled close to Stash, their beloved calico kitten they found beside the road on the way to her parents' home. Her thumb punched the number keys, dialing Noah's phone number in haste.

"Hello, beautiful." A soothing, deep voice answered on the second ring.

"Hey, are you still at work?" Jennie requested with hope, the urge to spill the truth from her full lips was almost unbearable. She wanted him to know he was going to be a parent, a father to a new being created from their love.

"I'm just heading out the door now, why?" He asked, only half paying attention as he packed his briefcase with necessary documents he planned to work on over the long weekend.

"Well, would you mind swinging by the grocery store and picking up a jar of pickles?" She requested, the first item came to mind slipped from her mouth before she registered what was her answer.

"Pickles? What do you need pickles for?" Noah asked, his voice climbed an octave with confusion, not understanding her sudden need for pickles. His mind reasoned the pickles were probably part of dinner. He shrugged. What could he do? He wanted to make her happy even if the request was quite silly.

"Noah, I just need pickles. Why are asking twenty questions over getting a jar of pickles?" She threw back, her irritation elevated to a new height as she tried to remain in control over her emotions.

"You don't need to bite my head off. I was just asking. Alright, I'll see you in a bit. I love you." He complied, grasping the handle of his briefcase and slipped through the sliding door, haling for a taxi on the side of the hustling road.

"I love you and don't forget the pickles." She reminded, hearing a grunt for his response as she ended the call, closing the phone and stuffed the electronic in the pocket of her jean skirt. She quietly giggled to herself as she stepped on a side path that made the trip home shorter.

Tuffs of grass lined the sides of the dirt path, she strutted up the slope of a small hill, easing her way down as she neared the end of the path. A dark figure rushed past her, catching her attention out of the corner of her eye. Glancing to the side, a bulky man raced toward her, wearing a black mask to conceal the true identity. She darted ahead, the end of the path in sight as panic raced through her blood, her heart pounded in her ears calling upon her survival instincts. A big hand darted to her hair, grabbing the end of her pigtail and roughly yanked her down to the dirt flooring. A hard rock scraped the side of her cheek, dust stung her eyes causing her vision to blur, fresh tears spilled from her eyes and slipped down her full cheeks. Jennie pulled her head forward trying to pull her hair from his grasp, the hand grabbed the base of the tail and pulled her head back. Black eyes peered into wide blue irises, fear struck the young woman, worried what harm the attacker would cause. Her hand shot to her stomach, making sure she did not endanger her child from her collapse.

"Give me your purse, lady." The stranger commanded. Swiftly, Jennie yanked the strap from her shoulder and tossed the purse to the side for the thief to take and abandon her without a second thought. "And the bag too."

She hesitated surrendering the bag, the gift she purchased for Noah. She wanted to see the look on his face when he would realize the truth behind the little present, she craved to tell him, but the stranger was threatening everything they shared.

"I said give it to me." He demanded, his voice gruff as he pulled his leg back and launched his hefty foot at her stomach. Agony shot through her body, her thin figure curled in pain, her cries for mercy began as she kicked the bag to the intruder. Quickly he pulled the paper bag up, yanking the shirt out. His dark eyes glowered in distaste at his prize, a lousy shirt was to be his reward for carefully ambushing a single woman who travelled alone. "This is it. How tacky? But thanks for the purse." He smirked with victory, stomping his foot on her wounded abdomen, assuring himself she would not attempt to follow him. He glimpsed around, absorbing his surroundings in the event he might be discovered by an onlooker. He bolted to a thicket of trees, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"No... No... No..." Jennie wept, her body writhed in pain as warm liquid slipped down her legs, a crimson pool grew wider as she continued to cry. "Why me? Why us?" Her hands gripped her stomach for dear life, the agony would not end and her mind raced with concern for her unborn child.

Gravel crunched beneath burly weight supported by strong legs protected in brown leather boots as the masculine physique marched with cautioned towards the injured woman. Dark cobalt eyes searched the perimeter, checking for signs of people who could help the woman to the nearest hospital. The green environment remained still except for the constant noises of traffic in the distance, the surrounding area was absent of any human activity. Glancing down at the young woman, the stranger bent down beside Jennie, face cloaked with a blue hoodie to hide a terrible face. She turned on her side, her eyes constructed a dark figure beside her body, her sight still blurry from the dirt. Her hands pressed hard against her stomach, trying to calm the thumping agony pounding on her insides. Gathering courage, a small hand reached towards the stranger, her fingers latched on the soft blue cloak that concealed the entire body of the potential protector. Her figure trembled with fright, she did not know if the stranger meant any harm, yet she was driven by the need to preserve the life of her child.

"Please, help me." Jennie pleaded, the strength in her body began to slip away. The hold of her fingers became loose, her hand limp as it fell to the hard ground. Her head slumped back on the dirt, her dark curls tangled with light dust. The light cut on her cheek started to heal over. Her other hand remained protectively on her lower abdomen, her fingers lightly curled over the baby, her pale pink shirt tugged under her touch.

The stranger remained beside her, barely capable of understanding the right decision to make if he chose to take responsibility for the injured young woman; however, he was already involved. He was walking through his home when he sensed uneasiness in the atmosphere. The new emotion overpowered his reasoning and forced his body to carry him to a woman who encountered a brutal robber. He witnessed the act of violence from afar and immediately raced to Jennie once he realized what took place. He had to lend a helping hand to the woman, refusing to abandon her to allow another stranger to possibly provide assistance if anyone would spot her existence in time to save her life. To disregard the woman would be an act of cruelty towards the her who begged for his help and a pang of guilt would forever be part of him if he were to turn his back and continue forward with his life. Making his final decision, he gently scooped the fragile woman in his arms, gingerly shifting her body, the weight balanced in his durable limbs. Her feminine face winced, the slightest motion of her body caused waves of cramps to stab the bruised walls of her stomach. He turned back, stepping through tunnel entrance illuminated by a golden light of hope for a better future.

**A/n:** Lately, I have watched this wonderful show. I love Vincent; he is so gentle and poetic in the way he views the world. This story came to me as I was watching the episodes. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story and please leave a review. They are great sources of inspiration which drive determination to pursue the story further.


	2. Chapter 2: Value

**Chapter 2: **Value

Dirty, blond strands of wavy hair brushed along Jennie's forehead, her savor carried her body with ease, the greatest care taken in each step as they arrived closer to his domain, a safe haven for those who were cast aside by society, a higher community deciding outsiders did not serve a purpose for the modern world. He raced around the corner of a rocky wall, light dirt kicked up behind him from his swiftness. The hem of the blue cloak flared at his heels, missing the soles of his brown leather boots to tangle his legs and drop a fragile treasure. His chest heaved up and down, his breath labored for control over his tiring body. His lungs burned for mercy, pleading for a momentary stop for a small rest to reclaim the lost air from his system, yet his determination to save the stranger in his arms pushed him forward. Shifting her figure in his arms, he leaned her upper body against his chest, relieving little pressure from his fit arms. His blue eyes cast down, absorbing the white sheet over her face, the apples of her prominent cheeks grew rosy as a light blanket of sweat broke across her forehead, dribbling down her temples. Suddenly her body escalated with heat radiating through summer clothes and penetrated a thick cotton vest and long sleeved shirt. The air crisp from the coolness dripping from the tunnel walls created a chill to drift along the passage. Anxiety filled the rescuer with concern for the young woman, with the dampness in the air as he journeyed deeper underground, following familiar pathways he had grown to memorize when he was young, he feared Jennie would fall ill before a resourceful man could lend a medical hand in her recovery. Racing forward with greater speed, he took a sharp left and stomped through the entryway into the leisure room, approaching the low staircase, he took two steps at a time, pausing before a long table. The children sat in a small circle reading a favorite fable, abruptly startled by his urgent entrance broke apart and watched their older friend gingerly place the stranger on a long study table, smoothing the surface with is hand, shifting unnecessary papers and books to the floor. Jennie opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, her vision still blurred from the dirt kicked into her eyes as she hit the ground in pain from the robber's attack. Her eyelids slid down, protecting her mind from slipping from the unfamiliar world she was in. Her right hand grasped the edge of his cloak, fearing if she were to let him slip away would be lost. He was her lifeline to the world she needed to remain in yet the darkness clouding her mind began to consume her weakened body.

"Vincent, what do you think you are doing, bringing a stranger down here?" Father demanded, wobbling towards Vincent as his dark eyes scanned the battered body of the young woman, his mind raced with possibilities of numerous solutions to her condition. "Do you realize the risk you have put this community in?"

"Father, I had to help her if I just abandoned her to the possibility of someone else seeing her, she would be lost." Vincent quickly explained as Mary ushered the children out of the room, gathering them in the hall and sending them away. She returned to the room and stopped before the table next to Father.

"Where did you find her?" He questioned, worried the discovery of his magical world would terminate the fragile dream of security he worked long years to achieve the safe haven of his community.

"In the park, I was checking the tunnel entrance and witnessed the brutality of a man striking her for a mere purse." Vincent answered with bewilderment, his mind incapable of comprehending the true reason for the man to single out a defenseless woman and attack her with a force she could not handle.

"During the day, Vincent, what were you thinking?" Father reprimanded, his greatest fear of his son being captured in the World Above was too painful to bear, the thought of losing him would shatter his world and crash the cold reality he would never recover from such a feat.

"I was thinking I had to protect this woman no matter the cost. I have to protect her." He defended, glaring at his father with boiling anger. He was consumed by the need to find answers to endless questions, his attention wavering from the young woman he needed to save. When his eyes fell upon her fallen body, he knew he had to lend a helping hand and in that moment, his life changed forever.

"Father, you need to focus on her, please." He begged, his gaze fell on Jennie who remained still, her breathing shallow as her hand gripped her aching stomach and the other latched onto his cloak.

"We will discuss this later." Father concluded, turning his full attention to the injured woman. "Young lady, what is your name?" He asked, gently patting her cheek, awakening her from a shallow sleep.

"Jennie...Jennie Winters." She choked, fresh tears slipped from the outer corners of her eyes, sliding down her temples into her tangled hair, dampening the roots that framed her face.

"Jennie, tell me when you feel the pain?" Father inquired, his hand gently applied pressure to her lower stomach, immediately agony punched the sensitive walls of her core. She convulsed to the side, curling her body itno a tight ball to protect herself from the man who inflict unbearlable pain.

"Stop!" Jennie whimpered, slapping his hand away as she fought to remain conscious, the bleakness returned in powerful waves, slamming her mind with great force she battled against.

"Jennie...Jennie, you must stay awake?" Father urged, slapping her cheek once more in an effort to keep her aware and provide information of her condition. "Are you with child?"

"What?" She asked, her voice raspy as she attempted to focus her eyes on her rescuer, her sensitive eyes refusing to combat the cloudiness in her vision.

"Are you carrying a child?" He pressed, the tone in his voice stern as he tried to remain calm in the unexpected situation.

"Yes..." She gently replied, closing her eyes and succumbed to the powerful darkness. Her head slumped to the side, her cheek resting on the cool wooden surface of the table. The strength in her fingers vanished, her grip lose, falling from the protective cloak.

Vincent hovered over Jennie, his eyes searched for signs of life, relief washed through him when he noticed shallow breaths slipped in and out of full lips, slowly lifting her chest up and back down. A clawed hand rested on the edge of the table, providing balance for his sturdy body from toppling over as the world spun around, his mind not able to locate his equilibrium. Leaning his lower body against the table, his eyes fixated on the young woman who bore a child, a new mother-to-be who once radiated with hope for a new family, now grew paler with each passing moment. She scrambled to protect her child only to enter a battle to save her own life. Manly fingers delicately brushed the side of her cheek, the mind knew Jennie would survive, he could feel her strength, slightly diminished yet still determined to fight for the life she wanted.

"Her body is going through the process of terminating her pregnancy and she has a few broken ribs. With both occurring at the same time, her body is experiencing tremendous agony. She is fortunate to still be alive." Father explained, scratching his head as his mind refused to construct successful solutions to preserving the little life inside Jennie.

"Father, are you certain you cannot do anything more to save the child?" Vincent asked, his voice cracked with distress, his thick brows etched together in disbelief and disappointment the moment the truth would be revealed to Jennie her child did not survive the attack.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything else. Her pregnancy was still in a fragile state and the likelihood the child would survive a blow that broke her ribs are very low. All we can do now is give her a room to stay in and rest. Right now, rest is best for her." Father finished, turning to Mary who waited patiently beside him to be of any assistance. "Mary, could you prepare a guest room for Jennie, please?"

"But, Father, she is a stranger to allow her to stay would put the whole community at risk." Marie raised, refusing to turn a blind eye to the possibility of her home being destroyed by a mere woman.

"She is need of help and to turn her away would be to turn our backs on the very reason this community exists." He reassured, patting Mary's shoulder with comfort as she silently nodded in agreement and scurried up the stairs and down the hall.

"I cannot believe this is the result of all her efforts. How is a mother suppose to cope with the loss of a child? The loss of a future for a precious life that was not granted the chance to grow. She will forever wonder what the child would look like, the sound of young laughter or saying its first word. Those moments are memories she will never be able to experience with that baby." Vincent thought aloud, his hands rested on the hard surface as they balled into tight fists the veins along his rough knuckles bulged beneath the skin.

"The worst moment is when a doctor has to admit to his patient he failed them. As a man of science, I received the knowledge to save lives, but those skills could not serve that purpose today." He mourned the lost possibility of the little life, yet he was thankful Jennie was able survive the attack that cost her the greatest opportunity of becoming a mother.

**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken

**Chapter 3:** Broken

The tunnels echoed with the banging of pipes which repeated the same pattern, the noise would halt for a moment then begin again. Secret messages carried along the pipes of expected supplies and assistance when in a situation. The constant rhythm traveled through the hall, down a side corridor and slipped into a room where walls lined with many hardbound books, ranging from old English fiction and the most recent realistic book to hit the city above. Cool rocks formed the walls of the chamber, adding a chill to the atmosphere which was difficult to rid from the tunnels. A wounded woman stirred in deep slumber, ears accustomed to the violent honking of horns and bright city lights, not familiar with the soothing tapping that reminded her of a simple lullaby. Heavy eyelids struggled to slip open, the ends of her lashes brushed against the bandage wrapped over her eyes. Her hand searched her face, concerned damage from the mugging impaired her vision. The tips of her fingers ran along the smooth forehead, down the bridge of her nose, across prominent cheekbones, brushed along full lips and wrapped around her rounded chin, her worries settled once she realized nothing further than her eyes covered. She felt different, empty, yet she wanted to stay the same, for everyone to view her as the same woman who took joy in reading and long walks in the park hand in hand with her husband. However, the little dream for a family destroyed, she did not understand the reason fate decided to grant her a wonderful chance for the bond she had with her husband to always share a deeper connection only to steal the unborn life before she thought of names or told her husband the truth about becoming a father. No one spoke to Jennie about what happened to her child, yet she knew the baby was no longer apart of her world, apart of her future.

A sharp pain shot through her side, rolling on a hot wave washed over her fragile body, elevating her temperature to a new fever. Sweat drizzled down her temples, a damp blanket covered her quivering body. She kicked the wool blankets and knitted afghan off, the material too thick for her body to handle as she struggled regain the normal flow of breathing. Her chest constricted with a hefty weight that caused her labored breathing, yet nothing was on her to expel such pain. Guilt weighed abundant over her mind, weakening her body into a frail state as she tried to keep up her strength in a losing battle. Her mind plagued with the reminder of her failure to protect her child, lacking in physical strength she ran from the attacker and plead for mercy. She could not protect herself from him and her punishment for her weakness was the loss of her child.

Jennie's sensitive ears caught heavy footsteps journeyed closer to her room, she remained still in the bed and acted as though she was asleep. Jennie did not want to converse with anyone, to allow the truth of her innermost emotions about what happened spill from her lips. She needed to hurry and recover, once completely healed she would soon be granted the opportunity to return home, to begin her life over and build a new plan for her future. Her lips curled tightly together, silencing her cries from the agony of her miscarriage and the heartache over a lost possibility. Fear crept down her spine and settled in the pit of her stomach of the approaching stranger, she questioned if the person meant her harm or created a comfortable illusion of safety for her to fall into before they pounced. Leather bound boots with little rubber soles inched closer to her bed, she nearly felt the stranger's breath on her face. She balled her hands into fists, preparing herself for a fight if the cloaked figure meant harm.

"I did not mean to startle you, but you must remain still for you have a couple of broken ribs." The stranger revealed, grabbing the end of a main blanket and gradually tucked the comforter over her chest.

"My eyes?" Jennie panicked, leaning her head back on the stack of plush pillows, dark curls spilled over the edges as the ends tickled the mattress made of stuffing.

"Your eyes are perfect, as in nothing has impaired your sight." He reassured with confidence, grabbing the top of his desk chair, he dragged the legs along the dusty flooring by the side of the bed. He sat down, the ancient wood creaked with the strain of his bulky weight. "You must keep yourself wrapped with the blankets to protect yourself from further illness. The air is as cold as the arctic during winter. With the starting of a fever, it is of the utmost importance you stay warm. The blankets are somewhat uncomfortable, but necessary."

"What about my baby?" She questioned with alert, her hand tightly gripped her flat stomach and the same emptiness made her blood run cold. She did not need the stranger to reveal the truth about the tragic loss, she hoped he could not confirm her suspicions. The simple question pierced the stranger's ears with such pain, he could not bear to bring himself to say the words he knew she did not want to listen, to accept the fact the child was gone and she did not have the power to change what took place. "Please tell me..."

_What am I to say? How do I explain the life she once planned for no longer exists?_ Vincent thought, he sensed her impending sadness and felt helpless in easing her pain. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he contemplated releasing the shackles he wrapped around the truth to let it slip from his mouth to enter her ears.

"Your silence tells me everything." Jennie whispered, her fingers tugged on a loose thread as she attempted to regain authority over her erratic emotions and gather the courage to face what she did.

"I am truly sorry." He whispered, his hand gripped the edge of the bed for support, the strength slipped from his arms, making them wobble.

"Why didn't you just let me die? I can't take these feelings anymore." She pleaded, turning her head to the side, the river of tears continued to flow down her moist cheeks. The shame devoured her heart, poisoning her mind with the constant punishment for her foolishness that everything in her life would fall into place, her husband elated he would be a father and together they lived blissfully in their dream.

His blue eyes locked her pale face, her beautiful features ruined by the void in her heart. The healthy glow she once radiated completely diminished the moment she realized she lost her opportunity in becoming a new mother. He reached to graze her cheek with his finger to wipe away the wet trails. His eyes caught a glimpse of his long claws and thick hair poked from under the long-sleeved shirt. The hand belonged to a monster in a fable, not an ordinary man. His hand paused before he ruined the little conversation they shared and retreated back to his lap, fingers curled into a fist. His brows knit together, casting a dark shadow over his soft eyes as lines creased along his scowl, defining his boiled anger and flared frustration. He never despised who he was or his unusual appearance until confronted with a perfect beauty who laid in his bed, beaten and broken. He knew Jennie was in a weakened state of mind and longed for death to release her of the consistent torment, yet he felt her strength, her will to survive the tragedy.

"I could not bear the sight of having to watch you perish. I know your child was precious and my father attempted everything to save that little life, but you endured everything and survived. You were on the verge of death, yet you made your way back to this life. You might wish for release, but I am grateful you are alive." He confessed, glancing off to the side as his cheeks grew rosy from his boldness in expressing his true thoughts.

Jennie was different from the others, the stranger felt a deep connection with the woman he knew nothing about, yet longed to know everything. Deep in the corner of his mind, he knew she would gradually recover from her anguish and return to the world above where she belonged, but a small part of him desired she would find greater comfort in the sacred realm of the tunnels than the harsh reality she was born into.

"How am I suppose to tell my husband he did have a child, but doesn't anymore? Will he blame me for what happened?" Jennie thought aloud, her left hand brushed the sweat from her forehead as her engagement ring sparkled in the flickering light. The edges of the small diamond gleamed which caught his eyes, causing his heart to sink with disappointment. His mind understood she had been with child, yet did not draw to the conclusion she was a married woman. His eyes traveled a little lower down her ring finger to see the gold band symbolizing her union to another man.

"I do not know your husband, but I know he will not blame you for what happened. If you explain everything, he will surely understand the fault does not lay with you and he will mourn this child just as you are. Through the pain and grief, you will become closer again and build a plan for your future." Vincent comforted, setting aside his feelings as he tried to sooth Jennie's aching heart as he placed a thoughtful hand on her forearm covered by the blanket, careful he did not scratch her through the material.

"What's your name?" Jennie asked, her voice hoarse from crying. She turned her head to face him, the cloth still wrapped over her eyes, cloaking the stranger's identity.

Silence consumed the cool room, he remained still in the chair, his heart beat faster as it hammered against the inner walls of his chest with hesitation. The palms of his hands dampened from the increasing tension which ripped at the seams of his stone authority and reservations. He never met a woman like Jennie who took notice in his kindness and wanted to the know the name of her savor, her only companion. Her request was reasonable and simple yet he found himself hesitating to divulge the greatest secret which was his name.

"Vincent. My name is Vincent." He confessed tenderly, he gazed at her feminine face, a small sense of hope touched her pale skin, allowing her to glow with the possibility for a new chance, a greater hope for something better.

"I'm Jennie, but you already knew that." She joked, a light chuckle escaped her mouth, immediately her hand covered her lips. She stressed the timing for laughter which was not right when she just lost her child, by allowing herself to begin to take joy in the small moments would make the loss seem meaningless. She condemned her child to death when she was careless in believing her day would be like any other, by laughing she made a mockery of her unborn baby and embarrassed herself with her childish behavior.

"Do not be ashamed to lighten this foreboding mood. You need to express your inner most feelings about this tragedy." He said, his deep soothing voice raised an octave, encouraging Jennie to release the anguish she hid in her battered spirit and console with Vincent all she continued to experience in silence.

"It's improper to laugh at a time like this, or consider trying to feel better when I'm the cause of this whole situation." She attested, her thin fingers clawed at the bandage over her eyes, the damp, rough fabric glued to her skin, her eyelids stuck open and the frigid air dried her brilliant green eyes, fresh tears stung her eyes and rolled down smooth plains. "I can't take this bandage anymore." Jennie cried, shoving her fingers under the tight material and tore the gauze off, tossing it to the side as the thin fabric fluttered down to the stone flooring.

Vincent shot up from the chair, the sudden force caused the armchair to tumble to the hard floor. He bolted up the small case of steps, and rounded the corner until he stopped in the side hallway, leaning a hand on the wall to support himself as his knees buckled. His heart raced at a faster pace, eyes wide with shock. His mind questioned if Jennie caught sight of his true form.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I just couldn't take that thing anymore. Please, don't leave me alone...with only my memories." She begged, longing for his comforting presence to return and dull the pain in her heart, the dagger which slowly punctured her chest with such guilt and shame.

Turning on her side, she quietly wept over the day's events, feeling her chest heave with confusion and hurt. A few hours ago, she planned for a family which she never desired, now wanted the opportunity to have the lost chance returned to her, greater caution would be taken in ensuring her child's preservation. Jennie promised she would take care of her next child, all she wanted was another chance to prove she would be a fit mother.


End file.
